


Бедлам

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Lynchian, Surreal horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: «Кажется, вы видели его раньше. Ну конечно, видели. Он стоял возле вашей кровати, когда вы проснулись этим утром. Или вы всё ещё спали?..» (с)





	Бедлам

_Scold me, hold me, I'll be yours to keep,  
The only thing I beg of you: don't make me go to sleep_

(T. Zdunich & J. Lowndes,  
«In all my dreams I drown»)

Силуэт у изножья кровати. Он снова был там.

Нет, только не зажигать свечу. Рано или поздно он пропадёт, как и всегда. Первое правило — сделать вид, что не заметил. Накрыться с головой одеялом, отвернуться к стене, зажмурить глаза.

«Здесь никого нет. Здесь никого нет. Здесь никого...»

Где-то снаружи на крыше надрывно завопили кошки. Джеймс вздрогнул, но через мгновение усмехнулся про себя. Какой же он дурак. Он бросался в опаснейшие авантюры, пересекал море в шторм, охотился на огромных пауков, вставал на пути влиятельных и злопамятных людей — а боялся игры теней.

Дверь он надёжно запер. Его адрес был известен очень немногим. А вечно неспящие кутилы с нижних этажей заметили бы незваных посетителей. Разумные доводы? Вполне.

Силуэт исчез. Он мог бы вздохнуть с облегчением, однако... то не казалось искренним. Чтобы было, чему пропадать, что-то должно было присутствовать раньше.

Он стал слишком тревожным. Виной тому, вероятно, были кошмары. Навязчивые. Странные. Терзающие его не только во сне, но всё чаще и наяву. Или, как сегодня, мучительная бессонница. Из двух зол она была лучше — но ненамного.

Такими ночами ему мерещились не одни лишь тени. Зовущие его голоса, пробегающие ящерицы, чей-то тихий смех... Но нет. Не просто чей-то. У Джеймса были весьма конкретные подозрения.

Бродя по сумрачному туманному Лондону, каждый раз, поворачивая за угол, он предпочёл бы столкнуться с пьяными бретёрами или вооружёнными грабителями — да хоть с самим Джеком! — чем вновь заметить знакомый блеск латунных пуговиц. Приветственный взмах руки к краю шляпы; даже издалека было различимо неправильное количество пальцев. Фамильярное подмигивание. Беспричинная улыбка. И, что хуже всего, незнакомец встречался ему всюду, куда бы он ни шёл. Словно преследуя его. Наблюдая за ним с неотступностью зверя, взявшего кровавый след раненой добычи. Вот только раны были в его сознании, и Джеймс понятия не имел, как их исцелить. Не помогала даже двойная доза опиумной настойки. Кошмары всегда возвращались.

Всё началось с того злополучного вечера, когда они с подельником планировали особо амбициозную крупную кражу. Возможности так и манили: порыться в закрытых архивах Министерства Общественной Благопристойности, ограбить дьявольское Латунное Посольство, проникнуть в закрома торговцев самого Базара... Но больше всего Джеймса интересовал Королевский Вифлеемский отель. Ходили слухи, что его управляющий хранил огромную коллекцию бриллиантов и антиквариата. Утверждали, что позолота, нанесённая там на всё, что только можно — настоящая. А ещё — что раньше, до Падения, гостиница была печально известным домом для умалишённых. Значит, полное обновление здания было относительно недавним, и у реставраторов можно было достать его подробный план.

Но подельник пытался его отговорить. Среди лондонцев считалось плохой приметой даже упоминать этот отель — что уж говорить о воровской братии, ещё более суеверной. Предшественники в этой затее, впрочем, среди тех были. Но первый из них наотрез отказывался делиться своим опытом. А второй не вернулся.

Джеймс должен был к нему прислушаться. Но не стал.

Ночью тёмные коридоры отеля казались сплошным запутанным лабиринтом. Проходы никак не должны были искривляться под такими углами. А также его не оставляли сомнения, что в здании имелось гораздо меньше этажей, чем он преодолел.

Глаза картин провожали его взглядом. Секундная стрелка часов двигалась в обратную сторону, глухо тикая в тишине. Не в полной: где-то вдалеке слышались всхлипы и рыдания, переходящие в истерический смех. И он готов был поклясться, что чучело оленьей головы повернулось в его сторону, когда он оглянулся на него во второй раз.

Всё вокруг было ало-золотым. Алые занавески, алые ковры, алая обивка кресел. Золотые рамы зеркал, золотые завитки лепнины, золотые перила головокружительных спиральных лестниц. Яркая, вызывающая роскошь. Но фальшивая.

Джеймс ушёл ни с чем. Замки не поддавались ни одной отмычке. Отыскать кабинет и сейф менеджера не удалось – обратный путь он и то еле нашёл. За единственное сокровище мог сойти глоток из фонтана в фойе: холодная вода на вкус была как лунный свет и воздух после грозы. Возможно, ему стоило пересмотреть жизненные ценности. Но карточные и арендные долги, знал он, сами себя не оплатят. И, как-никак, это был ещё и вопрос профессиональной гордости, страшно уязвлённой.

Позже он посещал отель днём, чтобы разведать, что мог упустить. Бесполезно. Сконцентироваться было невозможно. Кто-то из постояльцев беспрестанно распевал гимны солнцу. Другой приставал к нему с просьбой забрать у пчёл то, что отдал им в залог. Третьего он застал за поеданием живых золотых рыбок.

— Семь! Их должно быть ровно семь! — лихорадочно бормотал тот, пока Менеджер вежливо, но настойчиво уводил безумца подальше от аквариума в холле. С промокших по локоть рукавов капала вода. Заметив, что на них смотрят, хозяин этого сущего дурдома оглянулся через плечо и одарил наблюдателя извиняющейся улыбкой.

Предаваясь воспоминаниям, Джеймс внезапно понял. Это был он. Тот странный незнакомец с сумрачных улиц. Те же латунные пуговицы на щёгольском сюртуке и та же маска весёлой беспечности, за которой могло скрываться что угодно.

Открыв глаза, Джеймс проверил ещё раз. Всё верно: высокого силуэта больше не было с той стороны. Потому что теперь тот стоял у самого изголовья. Неподвижно и совсем близко. Можно было даже явственно различить восемь пальцев, лежащие на спинке кровати.

Но у кровати Джеймса никогда не было бортов, тем более позолоченных. Как и алой обивки. Это была не его постель. Это была не его комната.

Почти оглохнув от стука собственного сердца, он приподнялся, чтобы зажечь свечу на столике. Трепещущий тусклый свет озарил лицо Менеджера, неизменно улыбающееся: со всеми постояльцами он общался с одним и тем же выражением, даже когда те приходили жаловаться.

— Не спится? — учтиво поинтересовался он.

Джеймс перевёл дыхание.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— Должен же я удостовериться в благополучии гостей. А вы так кричали во сне... Да и соседи жалуются.

— По моему скромному мнению, — в каждом слове слышалось еле сдерживаемое желание придушить это сияющее лицо подушкой, — от такого безупречного сервиса они, скорее, разбегутся все до единого.

— О, им некуда бежать, — ухмыльнулся Менеджер ещё шире.

Жилец поёжился. Сквозняк холодил спину. Хотя окна были плотно закрыты.

— ...Я имею в виду, что таким, как они, больше нигде не будут рады, — пояснил тот с деланным снисходительным сочувствием.

Джеймс вздохнул и потёр виски. 

— Чёртовы кошмары. А теперь ещё и провалы в памяти, — пробормотал он. — У вас есть лауданум? Или что-нибудь покрепче?

— Я бы лучше порекомендовал чай с тимьяном, — заметил Менеджер, отечески похлопывая его по щеке безукоризненно белой перчаткой. Непростительная фамильярность; с виду он был лишь ненамного старше. Хотя глаза, противореча бодрому радушию, отчего-то казались усталыми и древними. — Сойдёт? Замечательно! Скоро пришлю к вам горничную.

Закрывая за собой дверь, он добавил:

— А пока что — добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
